For Hisana
by Boo-82
Summary: Byakuya and Rukia share an intimate moment together, on the eve of Rukia's return to Earth and Ichigo. One shot. Bittersweet ByaRuki, mentioning of IchiRuki. Revised March 2011.


**For Hisana**

Music: Nightwish, Forever Yours

* * *

Night had fallen over Soul Society, darkness enveloping the abandoned streets of Seireitei and Rukongai, as two people silently entered the tea garden of the Kuchiki residence, after an equally silent night time walk. They slowly took a seat on the veranda where someone had placed two cups of tea on the low table for when they returned from their walk.

A gust of wind blew a silver cloud of petals from the sakura blossom circling through the garden, the stone garden lanterns illuminating them like little stars in the nightly sky. Rukia shivered a little as she watched the petals falling down, momentarily distracted from the oppressive silence between her and nii-sama, who was sitting motionless on the other side of the table. He ignored her as usual, even after his very uncommon suggestion she'd accompany him on his short walk through the dark streets of Seireitei.

These were the last days Rukia and nii-sama spent together. Soon she would return to earth, return to Ichigo, and nii-sama would be alone in the Kuchiki residence again. Feelings of relief and concern struggled inside her to get the upper hand. Rukia admitted to her herself she wouldn't miss the strained atmosphere of the Kuchiki household, but couldn't help wondering if nii-sama would be alright. Which was odd in itself, since those thoughts had never crossed her mind on previous occassions she left for earth. Perhaps it had something to do with her leaving for Ichigo this time as well.

Lowering her head, she let her black hair fall in her face, looking from the corner of her eyes at the cold figure in haori next to her. His long black hair was held into place by the kenseikan while the gentle breeze made his scarf billow softly around his shoulders. Indifferently, his anthracite eyes scanned the scenery in front of him, face impassive, an air of arrogance about him. This was the nii-sama she had known for years and of whom she had spoken bitter words about to Renji, during her imprisonment.

Still, she had come to know a warmer and more concerned side of nii-sama as well, after he confessed to her about Hisana, his late wife and the love of his life. The older sister she had never known.

On Guillotine Hill she had watched in blank amazement how he had taken the blow of Third Division Captain Gin's sword for her. He had saved her once more in Hueco Mundo, after letting her go in the first place, despite the dangers he knew she would be exposed to. In her room, she still kept the now completely tattered cloak Byakuya had given to her, treasuring the small sign of nii-sama's care for her.

This evening however, they had shared their dinner and a walk around Seireitei in silence and now she found herself having her evening tea in silence as well. Back to the old days, Rukia thought dejectedly, the familiar feeling of loneliness seeping into her heart. For a moment she closed her eyes and imagined Ichigo sitting next to her, the wind playing gently through his bright coloured hair, his soft caramel eyes shining, as he would cast a loving smile at her once in a while. His warm strength a perfect completion to her world of dancing ice crystals.

Rukia's violet eyes narrowed as she stifled a yawn. It was time to go to bed, she felt. Quietly she rose from her seated position, straightened her black kimono and bowed respectfully to Byakuya. "Nii-sama, permission to…" she started bidding her nii-sama goodnight.

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment and bowed his head, the first movement in a long time. "Stay," he said, his deep, distant voice quiet, softening the sharp edges of his usually ordering tone. Rukia was rooted to the spot as she widened her eyes at his unexpected interference.

"Nii-sama…?" She asked hesitantly. He looked at her from the corner of his anthracite eyes.

"Sit…please," he repeated patiently.

With these words Rukia snapped out of her stupor and slowly took her place next to Byakuya. Confused about what to expect next, she stayed quiet, wondering what it was her nii-sama wanted to speak to her about after not saying a word to her all evening.

But Byakuya didn't speak again, returning to his stony appearance. Rukia stared at the wooden floor before her, not daring to try and go to bed again, though weariness was slowly taking over. For a moment only the rustling sound of the wind in the sakura tree was all Rukia heard, lulling her into a state where she was only half awake.

Suddenly Byakuya's sonorous voice speaking up again startled the petite woman next to him. Rukia's head snapped up, eyes wide as the blood pounded in her ears at the shock. Her nii-sama did not seem to notice, not averting his eyes from the sakura tree.

He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Since the day I adopted you in the Kuchiki family you have struggled many times with that decision imposed on you."

Rukia immediately opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by a sideways glance of Byakuya. "Don't deny it, I know it to be true." His words were not unfriendly, even a little amused. Then, solemnly again he fixed his cool gaze on the sakura tree, while Rukia looked away, feeling a little guilty for some reason.

"Most of the times it was because of my dealing with you," he continued, a hint of regret lacing his dry tone. "After having a group of friends, a family, in Rukongai, you were now faced with a adoptive brother, who seemed to do little more than ignore you and despise you."

Rukia bowed her head. She felt strangely moved by his words. It was almost as if he was apologizing to her. She cast a glance at the impressive figure of her nii-sama, lit from one side by the garden lantern, casting a shadow over her own petite form. As he spoke his face remained impassive, an unreadable look in his anthracite eyes.

"I know you accepted the offer of the Kuchiki family because Abarai stimulated you into doing so, rather than standing up and fight for your friendship back then. He never forgave me, nor himself," he noted tonelessly.

Rukia nodded sadly. Deep down she had always known that that was the reason for Renji's competitive attitude towards his captain. Perceptive as Byakuya was, he had seen through his lieutenant's motives as well. And had chosen to ignore it, she thought let his gaze rest on the petite woman's head, her black hair glowing in the light of the lantern, the characteristic strand elegantly falling over her forehead. For a moment, a pained look flashed in his dark eyes, only to disappear behind a veil of indifference again quickly thereafter as he continued what seemed like some sort of an explanation.

"As Hisana wished for, I started to arrange for the adoption as soon as I found her sister, never suspecting that, when you where first introduced to the family, I couldn't tell the difference between you and Hisana…" He bowed his head, trying to hide his inner conflict from her. "Fearing I couldn't bear having you around closely, I decided to keep my distance."

Rukia remembered that when nii-sama would speak with her, he always had his eyes averted or his back turned towards her. It had made her bitter about her nii-sama.

"Therefore…," he spoke, pulling Rukia out of her thoughts. "I didn't allow you to come close to me, despite my being your adoptive brother. Upon graduating you immediately, I arranged for you to be assigned to Captain Ukitake's division instead of mine, my only concern being your safety, rather than your well being."

His mouth became a thin line as he clenched his jaw and his eyes darkened. "But as I kept my distance I had to stand by and see how comfortable you eventually became instead with Shiba and that brat of a Kurosaki."

Rukia suddenly remembered the night in which her nii-sama and Renji came to get her from Karakura Town. Buyakuya had been towering over Ichigo, sneering: "I see now Rukia, this boy resembles _him_ a lot." How she had hated him for it.

She only just now recognized the bitterness and loneliness behind his cold words. Her breath hitched as understanding dawned to her with painful clarity and she felt a single hot tear rolling down her face, onto her black kimono. A tear for nii-sama.

Not knowing where she'd found the courage to do so, she raised a slender hand and hesitantly put it on his own hand, resting motionlessly in his lap. Her pulse started to quicken as her fingers lightly touched the smooth skin. No one ever got to touch Kuchiki Byakuya and go unpunished. But thankfully he didn't object.

"Byakuya nii-sama… I didn't know. I'm sorry," Rukia said with a trembling voice, her violet eyes filled with regret. He slowly shook his head, taking her hand into his, before drying her tear with the tip of his scarf. Rukia shivered upon the unusual touch.

"You don't have to be. I am. It's the consequence of my seeing you as a mere painful memory of Hisana, instead of Rukia, my adoptive sister. I regret keeping you at a distance, but it's too late for that now, since you'll be leaving in a few days." A smile of sadness ghosted over his lips at these words and Rukia bowed her head in sorrow, looking at his hand still holding hers in a protective manner. Like he didn't want to let go.

Slowly, she turned toward him, studying his sharp profile as he stared at the silver sakura tree before them. Then, her other hand lifted on its own accord and fleetingly touched the strands of his long, black hair. He slightly turned his head at feeling her hesitant touch and she felt herself drown in the intent look he gave her, but when he didn't pull back, she slowly placed her hand behind his head. Her slender fingers intertwined with his long black hair, caressing the silky strands. Ignoring the wild beating of her heart, she leaned forward and her forehead came to rest against his as she held his surprise gaze, not allowing it to wander off.

They never had been so close to each other. Rukia could feel his cool breath on her face and see the depths in his dark eyes, behind the unapproachable façade.

"Although I'm leaving for earth again in a few days, for Ichigo, whom I think I love as much as nii-sama loved Hisana nee-sama, I sincerely hope nii-sama would want to stay involved in my life as much as possible, being my dear respected brother," she said solemnly, her words sounding almost like a vow. Byakuya's eyes widened as he looked into her determined, glistening eyes. Then he lowered his gaze, breaking the eye contact at last.

"You are my pride," he answered her on a low voice.

The loyalty displayed to her in these simple words cut Rukia through the heart. Closing her eyes for a moment, she made a decision.

Raising her other hand, Rukia gently lifted his chin. Their eyes locked. Her face drew nearer, touching his nose with hers.

"Thank you," she whispered, her lips brushing against his. He shivered and his breathing picked up pace, but he didn't draw back. Then Rukia closed her eyes, gently placing her lips on his. She sealed his mouth in a slow kiss, her lips slightly parted as she moved her mouth over his.

* * *

In spite of himself, Byakuya closed his eyes as well and let himself being captured by what seemed a familiar feeling at first, as he remembered being kissed tenderly by a very similar yet different woman. A feeling he had longed for, ever since the day he lost her. But then he tasted something different. A passion and intensity Hisana had never displayed, that demanded something of him and which made his pulse racing in his veins. Answering to that demand, he subconsciously parted his lips, welcoming Rukia's gentle caress as he kissed her back softly.

Byakuya felt Rukia tightening her small fingers in his hair, as he responded to the kiss, and he slowly reached to place his hand behind her head as well, savoring the feeling of short silky strands between his fingers once more.

Her shiver did not go by unnoticed. He trailed the tip of his tongue along her soft lips, seeking to deepen the kiss he had lost himself in.

* * *

Pulling Byakuya closer, Rukia pressed her lips on his with a bit more insistence, granting him the access he silently asked for. A small, soft moan unwillingly escaped his lips as Byakuya tasted the flavor of flower scented tea in her mouth. From his closed eyes a single, glistening tear rolled down his face.

Darkness settled on the tea garden in Seireitei, as the light in the garden lantern extinguished, leaving only the moon to illuminate the chilly spring night. On the veranda the petite woman slid her arms around the captain, giving in to the need to hold on to him. In response he wrapped his strong arms tightly around her small form, closing the last space between them.

The silvery sakura tree silently watched over the moonlit shinigami as they shared the moment of intimacy, deepening the kiss, hearts beating as one.

Eventually Rukia withdrew, her lips softly leaving his lower lip last. Byakuya reluctantly let go of her, relishing the memory of her touch as Rukia leaned her forehead against his, violet eyes still unfocused because of the emotional kiss. With gentle hands she caressed his long hair, whispering tenderly: "For Hisana…"

Then Rukia stood up and bowed respectfully to the Captain of the Sixth Division.

"Have a good night, Byakuya nii-sama," she said formally, but affectionately, a warm look in her eyes. Byakuya could only incline his head curtly, his eyes never leaving her face until her retreating figure was gone.

He then bowed his head and touched his lips where the feeling of Rukia's kiss still lingered.

"For Hisana," he whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** _I always thought that my first Bleach fanfic would be an IshiHime, since I adore that couple. Instead, I come up with a ByaRuki! Even when I ship IchiRuki. Strange... Although, not entirely. I'm actually rather fascinated by the complicated relationship between Byakuya and Rukia, in light of Byakuya's past with Hisana. He struggles with keeping himself from being hurt because of Rukia's resemblance to Hisana and therefore acts as cold as possible towards her, keeping her at distance. However, in the mean time he can't stand Ichigo, Renji and Kaien becoming close to her, because he's attached to Rukia very much as well. Because of that think I'm a ByaRuki shipper as well. It's adorable to see how Byakuya's slowly warming up to Rukia, showing more of at least his care for her and he's actually the first man around her to make Rukia blush._

_Having Rukia leaving for earth soon, and leaving for Ichigo for that matter, triggers Byakuya in opening up to her, like he did when he thought he'd lose her on Guillotine Hill. I wanted Rukia to understand his inner conflict leading to her decision giving Byakuya that kiss, so she momentarily steps in the role of Hisana, comforting him, maybe letting herself get a little carried away, suggesting that their relationship is deeper and more complex than just a plain brother and sister relationship. The story because of that moves on the edges of comfort, romance, tribute and betrayal._

_For the record and to avoid any confusion: Rukia is Byakuya's adoptive sister and sister in law. They are not blood related._


End file.
